Computer-mediated reality (CMR) refers to one's perception of reality being mediated through the use of a computing device, e.g., a wearable computer or handheld device. Typically, the computing device mediates the user's visual perception of the environment. Various CMR technologies, such as virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR), and mixed reality (MR), enable users to view and perceive computer-generated two-dimensional (2D) objects and three-dimensional (3D) objects, as if the objects were actually present within the user's perceived environment. Advancements in computing have fueled tremendous development efforts to apply these technologies to both entertainment and enterprise marketplaces.
Interaction with objects in a CMR environment is often cumbersome and error prone. Reaching with hands into the CMR environment can be exhaustive, in particular if the hands had to be held in midair. Further, it is difficult for users to accurately express their intention through the interaction with computer-generated objects. Further, users may not receive effective tactile feedback for the interaction, making accurate interaction more difficult, and potentially erroneous. To this end, the user may be unaware of the need to adjust the manner of interaction. In some instances, the computing device may misunderstand the user's intention and erroneously react to the user's interaction, e.g., to mediate the CMR environment differently from the user's preference.